Dream Sequence
by Squintee
Summary: A Moment of weakness. Everyone has one. SasukeXHinata
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto. Sillybutt.

OoOoOo

There are whispers, hiding secrets

From my darkness you will keep

It will twist you as you try to flee

And your soul is what I'll keep

OoOoOo

_It's all a dream. I promise..._

For a moment in time there was only red. Wet awful sickening crimson that for one horrific breath covered the whole world. The young woman's mind broke for that second.

It was because she had blinked.

_Her pale skin yielded to the coldest steel and her blood bloomed where the blade planted itself within and through her delicate wrist. There was pain and fear that flowed through her like a poison that would surely cause her fluttering heart to burst._

Her end of everything began something new.

She blinked and remembered she was in the real world. White walls and clean ivory linens. Big open windows with a bright blue sky and pretty brown birds singing their sweet songs. A hospital room. No red. No blood. The girl released a shaky breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I'm sorry..." Her tiny whisper. "I really d-don't remember anything after the attack."

"He said nothing to you?" The other woman's voice was gentle but not even her years of bedside manner and professionalism could hide the desperation in her voice. "Was there any sign of where he came from or where he could be going?" Sakura's gentle hand grabbed Hinata's forearm tenderly. "Please, Hinata anything you might have seen or heard could help!"

The very air seemed to press down on the pale girl's shoulders. Her indigo hair fell around her. Her light lavender eyes downcast staring at nothing in front of her. She still saw the red. "I'm sorry... Other than the scroll I saw nothing else." Was her whispered replied.

"No Hinata-chan," Sakura's said with a sad smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm so happy you're safe. That's the most important thing." Her bright green eyes sparkled with sincerity and something else she chose not to acknowledge at the moment. 'Hinata is what is important. Not finding Sasuke-kun.' There was a small hallow feeling to her own words and Sakura's hated herself for feeling it.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you. I can really be a blockheads about some things!" the pink haired medic said with a sweet smile. "Let's just get you taken care of, okay?"

The rest of the evening became a blur to Hinata. Murmurs and shapes that meant comfort and familiarity. Gentle hands on her grievous wounds and encouraging words. But she couldn't form a fist with her left hand. Her wrist was torn and discolored. Purples and blues and ugly red.

That's where that terrible blade had pierced her.

Their 'fight' had been shamefully brief. One sided assault would have been a more accurate description she would think.

_To her the whole scenario, like she perceived her very existence, seemed to be a terrible mistake as she literally stumbled upon Uchiha Sasuke. Or perhaps it was simply a daemon that took on his form. That was Hinata's perception as she gazed at this red eyed man with his sword still drawn from his previous fight. A sword she noticed that was stained in so much blood she couldn't see the steel color. Bodies of nameless nin from a country that no longer mattered to them lay around his feet, unmoving as their life's blood painted the once green grass. Red._

_A horrified noise escaped her even as her body automatically readied her fighting stance, kunai in her left hand and her right palm facing the target before her. 'How?' She asked herself. She was less than fifty kilometers from the village. What could have made him come so close to his former home? To chance getting caught… What could be worth that?_

_His movement was fluid as he turned his body to face her. His eyes did not leave hers but his head lowered cautiously. "Hn." Was all he said as he lowered his body and with his free hand pulled a small scroll from a dead man's hand. Placing it in his pack he continued to watch her and she unconsciously swallowed._

_His aura was a darkness that threatened to crush her to nothing and she couldn't help the tremor that trickled down her spine. Too far off she felt the chakra of her comrades. They wouldn't be here for another few minutes. 'Too far…' She realized. Scouts often take the far leads of a unit. Had she come across any other ninja and she would not have felt the terror rise in her throat or the dread in her heart. But this was Uchiha Sasuke. No one escapes this raven of death._

_Naruto flashed through her mind. His giant grin and heartfelt eyes that made her heart pound. 'If I could stall him until the other's arrived? Then maybe…' Her train of thought derailed as she watched the missing nin sweep his blade in the air in such a way that flecks of blood splattered across her face. Into her eyes._

_Red? Red. Red! A strangled noise escaped her throat as panic made her blood turn to ice. Everything in the world was crimson hues as the shape of daemon Uchiha seemed to grow to tower over her nearly slightly eyes. Too fast. Too slow. Too late._

_She had blinked as she felt the drops of blood land on her face. He watched the instant of panic sink into the girl's aura. That was all he needed. In her blink he moved as silent as death. Faster then she could think and he was disarming her left hand and grabbing the wrist of her right. Her eyes snapped open in time to see black join her red world. She could only feel as her back slammed into a hard surface. Her breath was gone and pain laced her back. As she willed her chakra to move to her left hand to counter attack the man before her, steel met flesh and she screamed._

_This time it was pain that blinded her as she felt Sasuke's sword penetrate through her left wrist and pinned her how useless limb to a tree behind her. As a harsh, pained grunt left her lips she felt her right arm slam to the tree above her, the Uchiha's hand like a vice on her now bruised wrist. His thumb dug into her pulse until she felt his nail pierce her skin._

_'I'm going to die.' She realized. He was pressed against her but he wasn't warm. He was as cold as his gaze and she couldn't fight her fear anymore. There was now only fear and his coldness all around her. All-encompassing and dominating. She was drowning in him._

_Red blood mixed with her tears fell from her eyes. Clearing her vision though she wished it didn't. The stare this man gave was the making of nightmares. No pity or compassion would be found in thoes haunting eyes._

_He moved closer to those watery pale eyes, their noses almost touching. "A noble Ninja trying to fulfill her duty to her village." He said flatly. "I want you to realize that it is your dedication and love of this village that is ultimately killing you. I am just the instrument." Another tiny strangled noise escaped from her pale lips._

She blinked and was in the present again. In the hospital surrounded by familiarity. It had been a few more days of healing but her time at the hospital had ended and she was being sent home.

Their had been more questions asked that she could not answer, reports that were incomplete that had been given, promises to immediately advise if any new information was recalled. And through it all she wanted nothing more then to be in her room and sleep until oblivion.

There was no red in her room. Everything was pastels and cool cream colors. Gentle and soft and safe. She allowed a deep sigh and carefully changed for sleep. Her bed had never felt so soft. But even with all this comfort sleep eluded her.

Her wrist was terribly sore, a white gauze bandage wrapped carefully around it. Sakura's healing capabilities were something to admire but not even her skill could fix the extensive damage the Uchiha's blade caused. A steady throb would accompany her for the next several weeks followed by months of physical therapy to bring her limb back to par. If it could come back to par. Even now she had trouble flexing her fingers.

Hinata's eyes stared up at her wood ceiling without really seeing it. The gentle breeze from her window helped to cool her heated skin though she hardly noticed. Hinata briefly remembered Sakura's telling her that her meds might cause a slight fever. Even now the pale girl could feel the claminess of her skin and the slight flush on her cheeks. 'What a nightmare.' The shy girl thought to herself.

'Uchiha Sasuke.'

They had only needed to investigate the bizarre chakra signatures beyond the village. Their had been no need to engage... She didn't even mean to. How could she have know what she was to encounter.

Why did she get too close?

Because Naruto would have. Simple.

Her constant admiration had always pushed her harder, faster and far too recklessly forward then she ever would be in her normal level headed state. She wanted to be him. She wanted to be with him even in spirit.

In her minds eye she saw sun-like hair and whiskered cheeks. Then a man with black hair and cruel eyes had blinded her with the blood of his slain.

Pain. Pain and red encompassed her.

'Not just pain...' her mind whispered.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She didn't remember how she got away. Her wrist hurt too much... She couldn't concentrate. Her index finger on her injured hand twitched on it's own as if agreeing with her thoughts. The Uchiha had really done damage to her. Taking away her hand function was the same as taking her very life. What good could she be if she couldn't even defend her village?

The Uchiha was cruel indeed. Cruel and cold. She remembered the feeling of something like ice upon her. Something like soft ice. Pain shot through her mind as she tried desperately not to remember...

_"I could leave your body for them to find." His tone was neutral. She held her breath. There was an unfamiliar flash in Sasuke's eyes, "Or I could just burn you to ashes." The pulse still under his thumb became more frantic._

_Sasuke Uchiha had a hard life. Cruel acts and icy words were his company. Death was his accomplice. So, being with this small sad creature in such close proximity was all together foreign. This couldn't be a ninja he observed. This thing was soft and warm. Things the Uchiha had no knowledge of anymore._

_The mission nin first noticed her skin was improbably soft. Impossibly, interestingly, unequivocally soft skin that must have tasted like silk feels, soft and delicate. The pulse of her wrist fluttered under his thumb and his mouth almost twitched. Instead his spinning red eyes stared, unblinking, into eyes of pale lavender that quickly shut in terror._

_It wasn't her tiny cry that left her lips nor the terror on her face that paused him from killing her. The trembling, whimpering and tears were common occurrence before he gave a killing blow. What caught him suddenly and kept him was her scent. It wisped before him gently and subtly, coaxing some of his killing intent to ease for a moment. Healing herbs and gentle things. Clean, soft, innocent things. Earth and water. Beautiful weak things._

_All movement around her had stopped but she didn't open her eyes. Silence stretched for days and seconds all at once. Darkness still encompassed her as she still refused to open her eyes. Even in her last moment she cursed herself for being so weak. She would die a coward before Sasuke and that would be the last of her. Still she didn't hear or see the blow. Was she in shock and it happened already? Hinata never realized it took so long to die. Perhaps she already was. Everything was so still._

_His eyes narrowed but not from anger or malice. It was almost a drowsy calming affect that for a moment he wondered if this young woman somehow managed to drug him. Her scent seemed to assault his sense as he moved his face up to catch her sent again. Lovely was not a word the Uchiha used but it was the only one that came to mind in the moment's haze. Nothing should smell this interesting._

_"Hinata!" A male voice screamed. Closer now but still too late. Sasuke didn't care. He would have this moment with this soft creature that couldn't be real. Later he would think he had gone mad. Later he would curse his own weakness for giving into something soft and temping, things he would never have in his harsh brutal life. Weakness. She was weakness. Something to give up and let whatever the gods do what they wanted with her._

_She had no control. He had all of it. He always has total control in his life. No control? He wanted to feel it for one mad moment. He wanted to taste it even for just one second of his constantly controlled life. He wanted to lose it._

_There was a gentle breeze on her face that could have been confused for a soft touch. A pressure on her lips she couldn't name that lasted less than a second. A sigh before her._

_"Open your eyes." He said simply. No emotion. "I want you to see so you don't forget."_

_She opened her eyes and knew he was too close. Hinata's vision blurred as Sasuke kept her eyes locked to his as he kissed her. His lips were soft. 'How could they be when he only scowls? How is this even happening? I'm already dead. Why is the afterlife so odd?' Her thought broke as did her breath. She gasped against his lips and a rumble from his chest was felt again hers. His tongue licked her bottom lip gently and eased into her own mouth. Everything was gentle for one moment that lasted forever in a second. Then there was nothing and he was simply before her, staring down at her with slightly glistening lips._

_"You're beautiful." A deep voice seemed to say before her. The terrified girl knew she must have misheard and gave no second though._

_"Let it not be said that I am not thoughtless." The sharpest pain came from her wrist as the sword was ripped from her tender ruined flesh. The dream was broken for both of them. "Now get up and run before I finish what I started." She didn't know what that meant but her broken mind couldn't process much of anything anymore. Fight or flight only remained._

_Hinata ran for her life._

The real world. My room. I'm safe. Those things never happened.

Hinata's head suddenly ached and she shook herself trying to clear the foggy pain.

It was just a dream. A horrible dream.

OoOoOo

Sasuke had watched her run from him until he couldn't and then he simply wasn't there.

Sasuke Uchiha's eyes now watched the sky as the moon shone over the trees. The lavender streaks from thin clouds in the sky caused his mouth to twitch. He decided then that if he ever saw that girl again, he would probably kill her.

He enjoyed few things in his miserable life. Two of them being respect and quiet.

He added her to his list.

He very much liked those things.


	2. Shaken Breath

Author: I don't do fight scenes. Forgive me.

Chapter: Shaken Breath

"Today, I'm dirty. I want to be pretty. Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt."- Marilyn Manson

Oo0oOo0o

Sasuke Uchiha let out a long low breath. He focused on his calm heartbeat, a steady rhythm. Control was everything to him. It was all he really had in his life anymore. There was no right or wrong. There was only his will.

His movement was fluid as his blade sliced though the air as well as other things. He didn't hear the cries or screams of the people he slaughtered. He only heard the wind being sliced by his blade.

His will alone decides the fate of all around him.

He knew he was no god. He was just a man who knew how to kill and he performed this natural talent often and well. There was no joy in causing death. Only the pursuit of his goals. If a person was stupid enough to get in his way than that was their problem.

Blood flew and dropped around him. A warm gentle rain.

"P-please!" The person speaking sounded so far away. Another slice of wind the and word's were gone forever. All the while the Uchiha's breath was steady. His pulse calm and slow.

A lanky girl stood before Sasuke at the entrance of a small temple. The forest around the structure seemed to have swallowed it long ago but the building was clean and obviously well kept. Intricate marking seemed to have been woven through the pillars that told of ancient battles and people.

An old and long forgotten Uchiha shrine.

"I will not allow a murderer into this sacred place." Her voice shook but there was also a determination.

"You have no right to decide who can and cannot enter this temple." Was his quiet response.

"My family was tasked with protecting this place after the clan was massacred. The Hokage of the Leaf won't stand for this." Her mousey brown hair covered her eyes.

"I don't care where anyone stands as long as it's not in my way. Move." This was his only warning.

The girl took a defensive stance with kunai in both hands. She held back tears at the loss of her fallen team. Their bodies were strewn along the forest floor growing cold. "You monster." The girl was careful to not look the Uchiha in the eyes. That was sure death. Instead her gray eyes focused on the man's pale shoulders. Though there looked to be no tension she was sure he was ready to attack. "You think they don't already know you are here? I know what your after and by now so do they. "

"Hn." He said casually raising his sword to point at the girl. "Lying isn't a strong talent for you."

There was a whistling of a blade again followed by a dull thud.

OoOoOo

_Faraway..._

No breath seemed to make it to her lungs. There we're tears and she didn't know why. It seemed as if a golden vice resided inside her chest and tightened around her lungs and heart.

'Panic attack.' She realized. Her tongue felt as if it was swelling in her mouth cutting off her words.

"Hinata, it's ok." Kiba said with a strained smile. "It doesn't hurt at all!" Hinata could only see the spreading red as the young man's hoodie sleeve grew wet with blood. It had been an impressive spar between the dog boy and Naruto. Hinata had watched to support both... as well as watch Naruto without worry. The fight had started typically enough but with two hot headed teens it didn't take long for the practice session to turn into an all out brawl.

Scathing insults as well as fists flew at the training grounds as both young men fought for honor and bragging rights. Hinata worried her lip and hopped that neither boy got hurt too bad. She went to poke her fingers together but a shooting pain went through her still damaged hand. She looked down at the heavily bandaged appendage and in her mind's eye saw a flash of spinning red.

"Asshole!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata blinked her eyes came back to the match. A small yip of concern at her side and Hinata placed her good hand gently on a young pup's head. Both boys decided to fight between each other allowing Akimaru to sit and watch with the young girl. Both Naruto and Kiba looked worn but only Kiba actually seemed to be gasping to catch his breath. Naruto, though more tussled, gained his breath quicker to throw more insults.

"Dog breath, tired already? You ain't shit without your doggie!"

Kunai can't be dogged when your blinded by emotions. Kiba needed to still work on his temper Hinata had noticed. It was a deadly trait to be angered so quickly by trash talk. Naruto took his opportunity and his kunai flew true.

Hinata saw red and had to bite her tongue to keep the whimper inside.

OoOoOo

"Hinata..." Kiba said gently coming to kneel before the terrified girl. "It's just a little blood. He barely grazed my arm see?" True enough the wound was shallow, a clean cut on his right bicep. The blood had already started to slow... but the red...

She felt herself swoon and sag into Kiba's arms. He was calling her but the darkness swallowed her world.

OoOoOo

A cough from deep in her lungs brought a spout of blood to her lips. Her vision was off kilter, with half of her vision taken up by dirt and the other with shadow and dimming sky. A fading from dark blue to purple and finally black. Everything swam in her vision but the looming shadow. It was too still to be something living and yet a voice came calmly from it;

"Could you be my eyes, Hinata?" A tone that was not unpleasant but still so cold she felt a chill down the back of her neck. The dark form shifted and came to kneel just before her.

She realized she was laying on her side in the damp earth looking up. She had been mortally struck with a sword? That would explain her paralysis. She felt more blood ooze from her colorless mouth. She was bleeding out and was perfectly content with the notion.

Icy fingers that were pale and hard touched her cheek. His fingers, the murderer. Eyes like pitch instead of red but the same disconnect was there. Uchiha, Sasuke. Her killer. His fingers moved up from her cheek to her brow. "Your struggle is a constant." His fingers whispered over her right eye brushing against her long pale lashes. By instinct her eye shut. "I'll help you end it."

Pressure on her eye.

Hinata bolted up from her bed screaming.

OoOoOo

Sasuke stared at the time-worn scroll. It's paper yellow and brittle with age. It's contents written, long thought of as myth. Maybe it was? Maybe it was no more of a theory on paper than an actual jutsu. The ravings of a mad man even. A jutsu that can alter a person permanently? Even if it was real it is was a monstrous concept.

Sasuke blinked with red and black swirling eyes. Once the scroll's contents were imprinted into his mind he set the scroll as well as the rest of the old dead temple ablaze. The rest of the Uchiha knowledge hidden away in this place gone forever. Lost for all time like the rest of his clan.

He stepped out into the now night sky and looked up to the full moon. The smell of nature and death all around him. In a short while there would be nothing but scorched earth here.

Sasuke blinked. He truly was the last relic of the Uchiha. Save for one loose end. His brother. But he would need help for his goal.

He would need a gentle and soft touch.

OoOoOo

Author: This plot turned into a happy accident. Your thoughts/theories?


End file.
